Przesłuchanie
by AliMakk99
Summary: Chris zostaje porwany przez Leo na przesłuchanie.


\- To jakiś żart? – Wyrzucił z siebie Chris, po tym jak Leo przeniósł ich obu do Sali trybunału.

\- Proszę usiąść panie Perry, zaczynamy pana przesłuchanie. – Zaintonowała starsza kobieta ze starszyzny.

\- W jakim celu? – Zapytał, zajmując miejsce pośrodku kręgu. Przed nim na stole stał niewielki przeźroczysty flakonik.

Eliksir prawdy, tylko który? Większość tych blisko na wpół skutecznych nie została jeszcze wymyślona. – Przemknęło mu przez myśl.

\- Zasadności odesłania pana do przyszłości, proszę wypić eliksir.

\- Co z konsekwencjami, nie mogę tak po prostu...

\- Wypij eliksir Chris. – Przerwał mu Leo, chłopak nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

\- Nie zmuszamy cię do ujawnienia imion czy nazwisk, chcemy tylko poznać zarys sytuacji. – Tłumaczyła ta sama starsza.

\- Albo?

\- Wracasz do swoich czasów. – Uciął Leo.

Równie dobrze mogliby mnie zabić i oszczędzić sobie kłopotu z budowaniem portalu.

\- Żadnych nazwisk, dyskusja nie opuszcza tego pokoju, a to będzie pierwsze i ostatnie tego typu zgromadzanie.

\- Dobrze. – Starsi przytaknęli.

\- Umowa?

\- Tak.

\- Żadnych więcej porwań i przesłuchań.

\- Zgoda.

Po uzyskaniu niezłomnej trzykrotnej przysięgi Chris jednym chałatem wypił zawartość flakonika.

To teraz czas się zabawić.

\- Opowiedz nam o sobie, kim jesteś i skąd pochodzisz?

Pytanie otwarte, łatwizna, a już zaczynałem się martwić, kiedy nie poczułem żadnych fizycznych efektów.

\- Minęło 2 4 lat, od kiedy przyszedłem na świat, 04 rocznik – Stany, to jest oczywista sprawa mój dom to była magia a magia to zaklęcia, wywary. Taki właśnie klimat, czy lato, czy zima, deszcz czy słońce, zawsze tam było na maksa i bez końca ciągła walka.

Słowotok, mogło być gorzej.

\- Od kiedy?

\- Od małego musiałem stawiać życiu czoła. Rodzeństwo, kuzyni to była dla mnie szkoła życia. Ciągłe porwania, ataki demonów czy istot z magicznych krain.

\- Dzieci nie biorą udziału w walce, nie mają jeszcze mocy, są ... – Sprzeciwiała się starsza.

\- Niewinne? Niewinne dzieciństwo — starszy zapomnij, a to wtedy nie było jeszcze wojny. Nie jedna osoba jeszcze nie raz to wspomni jak to, jeszcze spokojnie było, kiedy do zaświatów tylko raz w tygodniu się wchodziło. Wspomnimy nie raz, jak to wtedy starszy było.

\- A twoja rodzina, szkoła?

\- Od dzieciństwa miałem tylko same problemy. Ciągłe kłopoty ze szkołą, bo jak nie. Co chwile nas nie ma, bo to kolejna magiczna katastrofa. Jak nie mnie czy rodzeństwo porywają, to trzeba ratować młodziaków. Matki same nie dają rady, więc my najstarsi ciągle na zmianie jak za opiekunki nie robimy, to nad kociołkiem stoimy.

\- A twój ojciec? – Pytał podejrzliwie Leo.

\- Ojciec, aniołek za dychę. Poza pierwszym dzieciaków nie uznaje. Wieczny problem, przynajmniej dopóki brat nie wyrzuci go z domu. Rodzina i magia — to był mój świat. Pierwsze ucieczki, odegnania, bez brata i reszty to nie byłoby to samo. Pamiętam, pamiętam jak dziś, nasze ucieczki; Zaświaty czy ziemia, niebo czy ocean, Valhalla czy inne magiczne krainy. Brat i ja, jeden wielki zjazd. Szukają nas starzy, milicja nas ściga. A my budujemy domek – z liści. Żółtymi kwiatkami na dach. Firankami z długich traw plecionymi.

\- Dobrze, a co było potem, wspominałeś o wojnie.

\- Nie łatwe czasy starszy, ale była jedna rzecz, o niej myślałem stale, uratować rodzinę. To, co z niej zostało. Trzeba było kręcić, by przetrwać, świat na oczach się rozpadał. Demony chodziły po ulicach. W końcu rok 2 1. Nowe klimaty, znowu uderzam przed siebie, opór — półroczna wojenki szkoła, dla każdego co prosto kroczyć zdoła. Kumple, budowa i magia dookoła mnie. Rok 2 3 - tu się zaczyna magiczna lawina, tworzy się klimat i powstaje schron numer jeden i kolejne. Tak to było, potem wypady za wzgórzem, ale nowe Źródło uderza ponownie. Rasa już nie ma znaczenia.

\- Źródło? – Pyta Leo, ale nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi.

\- Bo już każdy wie „scyzoryk, scyzoryk" Tak na mnie wołają, człowiek z oporu, ten co się nie wacha. Nie mogłem sobie na to pozwolić. Trasa wypadowa, dywersja, przejęcia, ucieczki z obozów. I test — gdzie przyjaciel a gdzie wróg się czai, rok 2 6 to jak czary albo mary. Brat zdrajca już kompletnie oszalał, zabił nasza ostatnią ciotkę. Została jedynie połowa naszego pokolenia. Moi przyjaciele, czy to jawa, czy sny? Mamy rok 2 7 mam zupełnie nowy pomysł, ostatnia nasza nadzieja. Starszy co się dzieje, wybucha kolejne powstanie. Trupy, na których ulicy nikt już nie zbiera. Przybyła zaraza, śmiertelnicy padają jak muchy. Tortury już są zupełnie zbędne, każdy ma dość ciągłej walki, masowe samobójstwa dookoła. Nadchodzi rok 2 8 tygodnie ciągłych badań, wykresów obliczeń. Stawiamy wszystko na ostatnią kartę. Nikt mi nie przeszkodzi, nawet WY.

Starsi umilkli, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, bo przecież Chris nie mógł kłamać. W niektórych monetach nie tyle osładzał, o ile pomijał najcięższe do strawienia zdrady, nazwiska i daty. Ujawnił jedynie podstawowe tragedie, by go nie odesłali.

\- Inne pytania.

Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, ale z powrotem mógł orbitować, moment później już go nie było.

* * *

Cover to - Moja Autobiografia (Liroy)


End file.
